Pacto Silencioso
by shameblack
Summary: Derek/Scott Los jovenes lobos concuerdan en varias citas que nunca se acordaron, y que simulan nunca pasar. Horrible summary, pero es mi primer fic, no me maten!


**Pacto Silencioso**

Se encontraba de nuevo allí, haciendo algo que todavía no entendía. No se explicaba la razón de ir a aquel horrible lugar que le traía pésimos recuerdos a escuchar las quejas de un niñito con complejo de total inmadurez. Era de noche, hacía frío, se encontraba algo cansado, y sin embargo se mantenía de pie frente a la destartalada puerta esperando escuchar el sonido de pasos o ver la silueta de aquel estúpido adolescente.

El silbido que provocaba el aire le descolocaba un poco, dándole un aspecto, de por sí, más macabro a la casa. Se repitió de nuevo que sería la última vez que iría a esa "cita" que nunca se acordaba, pues el solo aparecía allí cada jueves, por la noche, esperando al otro lobo. Y de esa manera, mirando para todos lados, cerciorándose que se encontraba solo, percibió el sonido de ramas crujir, acompañado del olor del joven a quien esperaba. Segundos después vio y escuchó como la puerta de enfrente se abría, con un chirrido tan estridente como poco discreto.

-Derek…-habló bajo el joven lobo que entre sorprendido y apenado, avanzaba hacía el mencionado, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. El menor se colocó enfrente del Hale y se dispuso a hablar, pero había algo en el ambiente que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba, y fue por esa razón que de nuevo Scott se alejó del otro, poniendo un poco de distancia y razonamiento entre ellos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó calmo Derek, que miraba con poco interés hacía el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba McCall, para parecer un poco más frío, según el mayor.

-No, bueno sí, es solo…estoy muy confundido-confesó el chico que miraba hacía las grandes paredes de la casa, o de lo que fue alguna vez.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó ahora con interés mal disimulado, pues si bien ya sabía la razón, que prácticamente siempre era la misma: Allison. Esa muchacha que traía loco a Scott, que de por sí juraba estaba enamorado. Y no era como si le interesara, pero le molestaba que terminaran en esa situación por culpa de la joven que ni presente estaba. Y lo peor de todo, es que ambos sabían que debía de decir cada uno para terminar como estaba "destinado", en un muy mal entrelazado contacto físico sin pudor.

-Allison-no era necesario que hablara muy fuerte, ya que la voz le salió en un hilo, pero Derek sabía exactamente lo que pasaría a continuación, algo referente a que ya no le podía ocultar nada a su novia para después llegar a la parte favorita del Hale: la "consolación". Ésta era la única razón por la que estaba ahí, por última vez claro, se juró que ya no regresaría…

-¿Qué te hizo?-formulo casi por costumbre el mayor, destilando un tono de voz demasiado sereno y calmado para alguien como él.

-Nada, ella no hizo nada, es solo que no creo poder seguir ocultándole éstas cosas, creo que ya no podré protegerla, además de su papá…-y todo lo que había musitado el joven ya se lo sabía de memoria Derek, que ni un poco sorprendido veía tranquilo la situación. Quizá si fuera más honesto le daría un consejo para su relación con la chica: dejarla. Claro, solo si fuera más honesto ya que, si le decía aquella recomendación vendría la pregunta de "¿Y tú como sabes?" y no le daba la gana de contarle su fatídica historia con la tía de su amada novia. Había cometido un error muy estúpido con esa mujer, pero prefería que Scott se callera como él a tener que contarle todo eso, sinceramente, era algo muy egoísta.

-Si no crees poder cuidarla, entonces déjala, a parte que es casi un suicidio ir a su casa, la casa de unos cazadores. Y si te fijas, el lado bueno es que sirve que te concentras más en nuestro "problema"-pronunció Derek refiriéndose a lo del Alfa y la persecución de los causantes del incendio de la casa de la familia Hale. Si se le veía por ese lado, todo lo que había dicho estaba en lo correcto, y era por demás lógico, lo que le daba un buen punto. Pero él conocía lo que Scott sentía en esos precisos momentos, porque el mismo Hale lo había sentido, y esa era la razón por la que mantenía una batalla interna, entre si orientarlo por el "buen camino" y decirle la verdad para que abriera los ojos, o dejar que el chico cometiera sus errores, dejándolo a él, de una forma abstracta, impune. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo que seguía era que Scott no tomará mucho en cuenta sus consejos y siguiera debatiéndose por sí solo, hasta que pasaba lo que el de ojos claros quería que pasara.

-¿Tú crees que eso sería lo mejor?-cuestionó de forma algo esperanzada el de mirada oscura, que intentaba descifrar lo que escondía tras esa máscara de frialdad y verdades cortadas, el otro lobo.

-¿Enserio quieres saber?, ¿acaso me harías caso McCall?

-No lo sé, pero necesito diferentes puntos de vista yo…

-Conoces mi punto de vista-corto de forma abrupta el mayor, mientras acortaba un poco la distancia entre ellos-, y siempre los ignoras de una manera increíble. ¿Para qué me quieres a mí si tienes a Stiles?

-Stiles no es hombre lobo-respondió rápido Scott, como si ya supiera esa respuesta desde hace mucho-, aparte tú tienes _experiencia,_ a diferencia de mí.

-Lo que he vivido no te sirve de mucho -_mentira_, pero ¿qué más daba? No era como si el chico se fuera a enterar-, y si lo hiciera, sabes que es difícil que te lo contara.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la decisión?-Scott retrocedió lo poco que avanzo el otro, marcando nuevamente cada centímetro que los alejaba.

-Ése es tu problema, no el mío-le respondió de forma cortante, ya estando harto de tanta palabra. Eran en esos momentos que recordaba el porqué sería la última vez que fuera a ésa casa en la mitad de la noche de un jueves. El no era quien para escuchar los lloriqueos amorosos de un mocoso como el que tenía enfrente.

Así que no cabe explicar el porqué al pasar unos segundos, Derek pasó por un lado de Scott dispuesto a marchar a descansar, ya que al parecer ese día no sacaría ningún provecho de su esporádico encuentro con el otro. Sin embargo su recorrido apenas comenzó cuando fue detenido, por la mano del adolescente en su brazo, lo que le obligo a voltear fingiendo una cara de extrañeza, preguntando con los gestos qué pasaba.

-Se que no has venido a esto, a oír mis problemas…- ¡pero qué muchacho más inteligente! ¡Si que sí!, por primera vez apreciaba el rápido sentido de perspicacia del menor-, y, bueno, yo tampoco he venido solo a contártelos.

Ambas miradas, la oscura y tímida de Scott contra la fría y de color azul verdusco de Derek, se toparon, como si se comunicaran todo lo que sus labios no dejaban salir. El de barba se acercó lo suficiente al otro como para sentir su respiración, viendo el ceño fruncido de McCall que no tenía cabida en aquella situación.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?-susurró lento y arrastrando las palabras, como queriendo tener un impacto mas fuere ten el otro, quien de a poco acortaba la distancia, y de un momento fugaz la destruía por completo, juntando como tantas veces sus bocas, que se encontraban algo frías por el clima.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran concretado, y luego de unos segundos completamente incómodos para Scott, Derek fue quien les hizo besarse de nuevo.

Al adolescente le gustaban los besos de Hale, porque eran demandantes, apasionados y le provocaban algo de lujuria, además que lograban sacar a Allison de su mente, para tener ese momento solamente, donde las manos de ambos se recorrían, de forma desesperada y apresurada, como si la noche de repente comenzara a ir rápida sin consideración.

A Scott le gustaba esos tipos de besos, los de Derek, porque con ellos se dejaba llevar y podía bajar la guardia, siendo el otro quien tomaba el control de la situación, por eso no era extraño que después de unos momentos de besos algo entrecortados por la necesidad, el mayor acorralara contra una pared a McCall, que solo se dignaba a suspirar bajito, como con miedo, aunque inclusive con ese tono Derek los podía escuchar a la perfección y solo lograban sacar un instinto mas animal, de por sí, en ambos.

Los brazos de Derek tomaron por sorpresa a las piernas del otro, que se descubrió alzado contra el muro, siendo besado de forma dominante por el de mirada clara. Labios, mejillas, mandíbula, cuello, parte de su hombro, todo eso era surcado por la boca del de barba, que no se contenía por nada, o quizá ayudaba el hecho de que al ser ambos hombres lobo las caricias rudas no eran ningún obstáculo.

-Derek…-articulo en un murmullo, mientras que el aludido besaba con necesidad el cuello de McCall.

-Cállate-respondió como era costumbre el hombre lobo, pues si bien no le gustaba que lo distrajeran de su calentura, esa palabra significaba algo así como "No digas otra cosa que no sea mi nombre", prohibiendo de forma no muy clara las frases.

-Derek…-suspiraba sonriente el de orbes oscuras, mientras que de apoco se tornaban de un color un poco amarillo, mostrando su creciente excitación y deseo. Al igual que él, Hale estaba en las mismas, pues su gran bulto en el pantalón ya se había vuelto una molestia incómoda.

Las, ahora, garras de Scott se encajaban con deleite en la fuerte espalda del de orbes aguamarinas, que gemía de forma grave y ronca para placer de la pareja. El aire estaba caliente y provocaba cierta tensión alrededor. La casa se hacía pequeña y se llenaba de ruidos haciendo que, por un momento, el mundo dejara de girar y solo existieran ellos dos, sin la manada, sin los cazadores, sin Allison, simplemente solo ellos y sus labios tocándose con fuerza y sin amabilidad, buscando toda esa pasión desenfrenada que ambos cuerpos albergaban, conjurando un mágico llamado hacía la bestia que los dominaba por las frías noches de luna llena, y de esto era el claro ejemplo que tanto Derek como Scott arañaran y mordieran sin consideración a su amante. Pero lo más ilógico del asunto es que ninguno se quejaba, solo demostraban con ruidos salvajes la necesidad de tenerse mutuamente, la satisfacción de Hale al sentir la húmeda lengua del menor, que intentaba ganar una batalla que desde hacía mucho estaba perdida. Ese tipo de caricias, las que intentaban demostrar o luchar por algo, sus labios, sus manos, todo eso en ese justo momento era el motivo por el que volvía cada uno, esperando en silencio la nueva sesión de besos esporádicos, que bien sabían ambos se acababa tan rápido como empezaba, pero aún así valían la pena.

Eran esos susurros, los gemidos, las manos en su espalda, la suave brisa de otoño y la quietud que se montaba alrededor de ambos por lo que Derek volvía a fallar con su promesa, y regresaba a su cita. Porque inclusive ya terminado el beso y bajando con lentitud al otro joven, ambos se quedaban con el deseo de más, deseo que los empujaba a regresar, uno para inventar excusas vagas que no eran atendidas, y el otro para escuchar palabrerías sin sentido y solo para esperar toparse de nuevo con aquel cuerpo que deseaban en secreto, respetando un pacto silencioso que jamás se acordó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: no me maten! Es mi primer fic en este fandom, y realmente el segundo que publico. Lo sé, hay muy pocos fanfics sobre Teen Wolf(solo uno aparte de este) y no se si debo sentirme grande o raraxD. Bueno, críticas, recomendaciones cualquier cosa es bien recibida!:)**


End file.
